Yellow ribbons (oneshot)
by vala411
Summary: This is for a oneshot challenge with Harrypanther. Will Astrid's and Hiccup's love survive? (Modern AU)


**O****neshot challenge with Harrypanther**

**Write a oneshot about your preferred old song.**

**Rules: Minimum of 4000 words, must have Hiccstrid and Rufflegs pairing, and must contain one line directly taken from the song.**

**Chosen song: **

**Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree- by Tony Orlando and Dawn **

**Yellow Ribbons**

Astrid sighed as she finally stepped out of the gates of the gloomy prison. She looked back and saw the guard closing it without even glancing back at her. She breathed in the fresh air with a content hum and made her way towards the bus stop which was not far from the prison. Astrid couldn't believe that it had been three long years. She was finally free but there was still worry in the pit of her stomach. Her meager belongings had been packed in a plastic bag before she left and she was afraid to look at the pictures now. She might be completely unwanted.

A bus pulled up and Astrid looked at the sign saying 'Berk'. She took a deep breath and boarded. As Astrid stepped into the bus she looked to see that it was only half full. There were two elderly people as well as a few muscled men. A man in a rumpled business suit with short-cropped blond hair sat near the front and he seemed to be concentrating on a crossword book. "You coming in or what?" The bus driver asked her, snapping Astrid out of her musings. She noted that she was still standing on the step leading into the bus and blushed a bit.

"Yes, yes…" Astrid quickly said as she hurried inside. She mentally noted the nametag of the driver saying 'Alvin'. He was wearing the standard blue drivers' uniform and had a bushy beard. Astrid made her way towards the back of the bus. She didn't really feel much like chatting and the stares some of the passengers were giving her seemed a bit judgy. She chose an empty seat near the back but was startled when the blonde woman in the seat across from her leaned over and asked "So what were you in for?"

The portly blond man next to the woman shushed her and looked apologetically at Astrid. "I am so sorry!" He said. "My girlfriend can be such a busybody."

"Aye, she can be." The lanky old man sitting in the middle muttered.

"Oh, you hush Mildew." The nosy woman stated and then announced to the whole bus. "You all were thinking it!"

"It doesn't mean you have to ask it out loud Ruffnut." Her boyfriend groaned.

"Excuse me," Astrid mumbled. "But how did you know?"

"Well that bus stop is in the middle of nowhere and the only thing there is the Hysteria's Women's Penitentiary. I'm Ruffnut by the way." She introduced as she held out her hand for Astrid to shake. "This cuddle bug over here is my boyfriend Fishlegs."

Astrid shook the offered hand and watched the portly man blush at being called a cuddle bug. "So you all know each other?"

"Well, Berk is a small town. So everyone is acquainted." Ruffnut shrugged. "All of us are heading back for various reasons." Ruffnut then pointed at the driver. "That's Alvin the Fluffball. He used to be called Alvin the Treacherous when we were kids until he adopted several Pekinese. He drives the morning and afternoon shifts." She then pointed at Mildew. "Mildew the Grouch. No one has a clue why he takes the bus from Hysteria to Berk every two weeks."

"I can hear you!" Mildew grumbled.

"That means your ears are working old man!" Ruffnut shot back.

"Ruffnut and Mildew don't get along. Especially since the 'cabbage incident' she and her twin were in." Fishlegs elaborated as Ruffnut was still glaring daggers at Mildew.

"Twin?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, my brother Tuffnut. We are actually going to Berk because it's going to be the grand opening of his sushi restaurant." Ruffnut proudly stated.

"I still think it's safer to keep your brother away from the incredibly sharp knives," Fishlegs mumbled which earned him an elbow to the stomach from Ruffnut.

"Anyway moving on," Ruffnut eagerly said as she then pointed to a short old woman near the front who was busy knitting. "That's Gothi. She doesn't talk but she's like Berk's elder. If you want gossip she's your gal."

"If she doesn't talk how do you get gossip?" Astrid asked perplexed.

"Mostly drawings and charades," Fishlegs stated. "Although there is a chance to get them wrong. Someone once confused 'the Mayor's cake' with 'the Mayor is naked'."

"Oooookay…." Astrid said as she looked quite unsure.

"Now the biker guys. The first two are Ack and Hoark." Ruffnut pointed at each in turn. She then bends down to whisper to Astrid "Both men are courting the same woman in Berk. Phlegma who runs the local bakery. They once had a brawl on the bus because both bought the exact same bouquet. So then we have Silent Sven." She now pointed towards the third burly biker. "He's there to keep the two in line now. Now they may look all tough and scary but they are squishy on the inside."

"Ruff! You're ruining our image!" Ack groaned. "First our bikes get towed and now we have one of the Terror twins ruining our biker image!"

"At least she said nothing about your origami hobby," Hoark laughed which earned him a punch to the shoulder. Sven gave both men a stern stare and wagged his finger at them.

"And the guy up front?" Astrid asked as she had gotten quite curious about the bunch on the bus.

"That's Grimmel," Ruffnut jabbed a thumb in the man's direction. Upon hearing his name the man in the rumpled business suit looked up and raised a brow before resuming his previous activity. "He's an insurance agent that has the hots for Griselda who owns a dojo in town."

"I see…" Astrid nodded as she saw Gothi give Grimmel the thumbs up which caused the man to sink further into his seat. She was sure there was a story there.

"Sooooo…. What were you in for?" Ruffnut asked again as she leaned on the armrest. Astrid also noted that several of the passengers were leaning a bit forward while trying to be inconspicuous. 'So they really are this naturally curious.' Astrid thought. She supposed that was the thing with smaller towns like Berk. In a big city like Hysteria you obviously didn't get noticed this much.

"Assault," Astrid told Ruffnut plainly. "But the douchebag disserved it."

Ruffnut was blinking at her and Fishlegs groaned as his girlfriend's nosey personality came out again. "I don't mind telling you guys," Astrid shrugged. "If I'm going to be staying in Berk it will come out sooner or later."

"You're staying in Berk?!" Ruffnut's eyes lit up. "We should totally meet up for a shopping trip."

"I'm only staying in Berk because I got to know what is and isn't mine." Astrid sighed. "If he doesn't end up wanting to be with me anymore then I'll get back on the bus."

"Okay, now you have to spill!" Ruffnut said as she leaned over the armrest.

"It's a long story," Astrid said.

"We still have a long way to Berk," Ruffnut stated.

"Alright," Astrid said as she thought. "The story starts around five years ago. My wedding day to be exact. We had found the most perfect venue. It was going to be an outdoor wedding in the Fall. The hotel was near a lake filled with swans and I had found the perfect dress a few weeks prior. We also got an amazing deal from the caterers as well as a three-tiered wedding cake. Everything looked like it was out of a fairytale." Astrid sighed. "But it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh, honey what happened? You didn't get cold feet did you?" Ack asked as the bikers were looking at her now. Astrid noted that actually, all the passengers were now listening with rapt attention. Gothi had stopped knitting and even Alvin who was behind the wheel was craning his head a bit to listen.

"I didn't," Astrid stated. "The whole thing was a bit more complicated. Eret Eretson was my fiance at the time. He came from an affluent background. My parents loved him because he appeared to be a gentleman. His parents didn't like me mainly because I was middle-class but we decided to get married either way. That was until she rolled into town."

"Who?!" Everyone looked at Fishlegs now. He blushed at having asked that rather loudly. "I mean…. Eh… who?" He asked a bit more calmly now.

"Camicazi Bog," Astrid spat the name out as her eyes narrowed.

"Wait wait wait!" Ruffnut now interrupted as she gripped her armrest. "Camicazi Bog, as in the world famous Camicazi Bog! The international model!"

"One and the same." Astrid sighed as she rubbed her temple. "I met her only once a few months before the wedding and that was enough for me."

_-Flashback-_

Astrid had just entered a restaurant in the more affluent part of the city. She was wearing a black business suit and high heels.

"Can I help you miss?" the hostess asked as she approached her with a smile.

"Yes, I'm here to meet someone. Mr. Eretson. He should have made a reservation." Astrid said. She hadn't been to this restaurant yet and it seemed to cater to the wealthy. She suddenly felt a bit underdressed even while in her business suit.

The hostess smiled at her and then stated "Mr. Eretson has reserved a table on the patio. If you would follow me."

Astrid followed after the hostess. She observed as they were weaving past tables that the restaurant seemed relatively busy and once they were on the patio she immediately spotted Eret. The patio of the restaurant itself was gorgeous and it overlooked the lagoon.

"Astrid! Honey!" Eret stood up to welcome her. He gave her a kiss on each cheek before holding her seat out for her. "I'm so happy you could join me for lunch."

"This place is lovely. Do you come here often?" Astrid asked as a waiter came by to hand them their menus.

"I do. A friend of mine owns the restaurant." Eret told her. "Might I recommend the Chef's special. It's to die for."

Eret and Astrid were making small talk after they had ordered. Their wine had just been poured for them when someone called out. "Eret! Is that you! Oh my god, it is!" Astrid looked behind her and her eyes widened. She recognized the woman immediately. Who wouldn't?

"C….Cami!" Eret's eyes widened as well as he stood up to welcome her. Instead, he was nearly thrown backwards by the hug.

"Eret darling it's so good to see you again!" Camicazi said.

"Cami it's good to see you too. What are you doing here?" Eret asked as he tried to keep his composure.

"Oh, you know. I just finished my photo shoot in Prague and I'm now working on an ad campaign. Remember the company I told you I was auditioning for. I am now their exclusive model!" She told Eret with excitement and then she spotted Astrid. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I am totally disturbing your lunch." She held out her hand to Astrid. "I'm Camicazi and you are?"

"Astrid, Astrid Hofferson." Astrid introduced as she tried to keep an even face. She was not taking a liking to this woman at all.

"Oh, you must be Eret's PA," Cami said. "I didn't know I was disturbing but I just wanted to say hello to Eret darling."

"I am not his Personal Assistant," Astrid told the woman tightly as her hand clenched the napkin on her lap.

"Cami, Astrid is my fiance," Eret explained and Cami's face soured for a moment before turning pleasant again. Astrid would have missed it if she wasn't glaring daggers at the woman.

_-End Flashback-_

"So you see. I took an immediate dislike to her." Astrid muttered. "The day of the wedding everything was going smoothly until the actual ceremony had to start. I was totally ready. Mom had fixed my veil, dad was ready to walk me down the aisle, the reception venue was ready at the hotel, the tickets for our honeymoon to Hawaii had been taken care of, the flower girl and ring bearer were so cute, and the red corvette was decorated. The only thing that was missing was the groom."

"NO!" Alvin said aghast as he nearly stepped on the breaks. "He didn't!"

The others must have been thinking it too. Even Grimmel had put down his crossword by now and had turned to hear what was going on.

"He did," Astrid muttered angrily. "The groom freaking ran away!"

Astrid made a motion with her hands to indicate her anger and irritation before continuing. "So yes, the groom ran away and he stuck me with all the bills to boot! I later found out that he went bye-bye because Camicazi came to the church to tell him she was pregnant with his child." Astrid growled. "He cheats on me and then I find out he takes the tickets for our honeymoon and leaves."

"That is just low." Mildew now growled. "I might be cranky but that is no way to treat a woman!"

"Here here Mildew!" Ruffnut also agreed with him. "I hope you got him good."

"Well not immediately," Astrid stated as she leaned back. "You can imagine that I was pissed. But Fate had a funny way of working." Astrid said as she got a dreamy look in her eyes. "That night I met _him_."

_-Flashback-_

Astrid honked as she passed a car on the interstate and cursed loudly. Her mother would have fainted from some of the language she was using but right now she could care less. She was driving the red decorated Corvette that had the 'Just married' sign on it and she was still in her wedding dress. Her veil was in the passenger's seat along with her purse. When she had found out why Eret was gone she had stormed out of the church, grabbed her purse, took the keys from the valet and drove off. She couldn't stand to see the pitying gazes of her relatives and guests, nor the gossiping that would undoubtedly follow. She felt like a complete and utter fool.

Astrid took a deep breath as she picked an exit on the interstate to take. She had just picked a random direction and drove to let off some steam. But it didn't really seem to do the trick. She was still gripping the steering wheel with enough force to strangle someone, preferably Eret, when she drove past a biker bar. Astrid made a quick U-turn and found a parking spot next to a set of motorcycles. She didn't know if it was a good decision or not to stop here but she really could use a drink. Several bikers who were hanging out outside smoking gave her funny looks as she stepped out. Astrid supposed she did look rather funny. All dolled up in a wedding dress.

With a sigh, she slammed the Corvette door close after grabbing her purse and picked up the train of her white dress before heading inside. When she stepped inside all conversation came to a halt as the bikers there just stared at her open-mouthed. Astrid at this point didn't care and made her way to the bar. She found an empty seat and shuffled in.

"Welcome to Dragon's Edge. What can I get for you?" The short man behind the bar asked.

"Tequila, and leave the bottle," Astrid said as she then looked around. The bar was still devoid of its usual chatter and only a jukebox was playing in the back. Ironically that song happened to be 'Single ladies'. It was an odd choice for a biker bar but she just shrugged. To each their own. "Haven't you guys ever seen a woman in a wedding dress before?!" She asked with a piercing glare that promised something very unpleasant if someone were to hassle her.

"Well, it's not every day a gorgeous woman walks in here in a wedding dress. The guys are just a bit overwhelmed." The man next to her said and Astrid looked up at him when a bowl of peanuts was passed to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and ate some of the peanuts. It wouldn't do to down the amount of alcohol she was thinking about on an empty stomach.

"So who's the jerk that left you?" The man next to her asked Astrid with a raised brow. Astrid took a shot of tequila before answering "What makes you think he left me?" She looked the man in the eye and thought 'Those are the greenest orbs I've ever seen! Oooh La La.' before promptly smacking her brain for even thinking that.

"Well, she obviously sensed my masculine self and came prepared." The bartender said as he flexed his muscles.

"Not now Snotlout!" The green-eyed, auburn-haired man at the bar warned.

"I'm right here if you need me babe," Snotlout winked before going to prepare more drinks for his other customers.

"Ignore him," The guy next to her said. "As I was saying. Some jerk either left you or you came prepared to kidnap a biker and drag him to the altar."

"Okay fine," Astrid rolled her eyes. "I got stood up. Now I need to unwind."

"You know there are better ways to unwind than drinking right?" He said.

Astrid's head whipped around at the comment and her eyes narrowed. The guy probably caught onto what he might have implied and blushed, which Astrid's treacherous brain thought was cute, and backtracked. "No….. uhm… that…. That wasn't what I meant." He stuttered. "I meant maybe play some pool or some darts? The guys even set up a knife-throwing post in the back." He said and pointed to a target on the wall that had several knives embedded into it. "I….. uhm….. Didn't mean to imply that….. Uhm…. you needed to….. Fornicate."

She didn't know if it was the tequila or not but she just couldn't keep a straight face any longer. She started laughing and clutching her chest. "HAHAHAHAHA….. Who… HAHAHAHAHA…. Says fornicate! HAHAHAHAHA." Some bikers gave her strange looks but then went back to whatever they had been doing.

"So can I interest Milady in a game of pool?" The guy asked.

"I can't play pool but I do want to take a crack at that knife-throwing thing," Astrid said while trying not to blush at being called Milady. She reached into her purse and got out a picture of Eret. "I even have the perfect target."

"Lead the way Milady," the guy said as he picked up his own tumbler.

"Oh right, I never got your name. Mine is Astrid." She smiled at him as she took the bottle of tequila with her.

"Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock." He introduced.

_-End Flashback-_

"HICCUP!" The bus shouted and Astrid had to put her hands over her ears because of the volume.

"I'm guessing you guys know him?" She asked.

"Know him?! Who doesn't know Hiccup." Ruffnut laughed. "Fishlegs and I went to the same Elementary and Highschool as him."

"Wait…" Fishlegs gasped when he suddenly remembered something. "You're the legendary knife-throwing bride!" He squeaked.

"I wouldn't say legendary…." Astrid blushed.

"Oh Thor! You are!" Fishlegs said with excitement. "The whole town knows about that."

"How?!" Astrid asked with a raised brow.

"Well, you must know that Hiccup moved back to Berk to help his dad, who is the Mayor, out after he broke his leg when skiing a couple of years back," Fishlegs said and Astrid nodded. "He decided to stay and the story got out one night. Nothing really stays a secret in berk for long."

"Right," Astrid mumbled. "Also, I haven't gotten to the part that landed me in jail yet."

"So what happened?" Ruffnut now asked.

"Well Hiccup gave me his phone number that night and I actually called him the following day. We met for lunch and got acquainted." Astrid explained. "He liked me, and I really started to like him as well. Two months later we had our first official date."

"Aaaaauuuuuw," Ack and Hoark sighed.

"Two years later in our relationship and we'd moved in together," Astrid told them. "Everything was perfect until Eret came back."

"Say what now?!" Several passengers asked.

"Eret came back," Astrid told the group. "Seems Camicazi had had enough of him and threw him out on the streets of Monaco. He must have looked up my new address because he came a knocking with a bouquet of roses and that smarmy smile of his." Astrid rolled her eyes at this part. "Can you believe he actually expected me to take him back!" Here Astrid laughed. "To show my appreciation I grabbed the nearest thing within my reach and let him have it. A couple of days later I was sued." Astrid muttered. "I think the official police report says Assault with Aloe Vera plant."

"Yikes," Fishlegs shuddered.

"In the end, I got convicted and the judge gave me three years." Astrid explained. "I ended up in the prison and Hiccup came to visit me until he moved back to Berk. Well to be more precise, I told him not to visit me anymore."

"WHY?!" Ruffnut suddenly surged forward and shook Astrid by the shoulders.

"The move, the added distance," Astrid answered, "And each time he visited I broke." She then sadly said. "I just couldn't sit behind that glass and not be able to kiss all coherent thought out of him."

"The boy does have a lot of coherent thoughts," Mildew muttered.

"Yes, indeed." Astrid agreed before running a hand through her hair. She briefly adjusted her ponytail before she continued talking. "Before I got out I sent him one last letter." She told the people on the bus. "Hiccup told me about the giant old oak tree on the hill near Berk. So in my letter, I wrote if he still wants me, then all he has to do is tie a yellow ribbon around that old oak tree." Astrid gave a sad smile. "It's been three long years. I doubt he'd still want me."

"I've made up my mind." She said as determination could be seen in her eyes again. "If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round that old oak tree, I'll stay on the bus and forget about us. He can put all the blame on me."

"I'm sure that won't be the case," Fishlegs said as Ruffnut nodded as well. The other passengers could be seen agreeing too.

"Well we'll soon find out," Alvin said and the group looked in his direction. "We're almost at Berk. That hill you mentioned is right around that bend."

"Oh Thor!" Astrid gasped as she looked stricken. She couldn't believe so much time had passed already. The sun was already setting. It was beautiful against the farmland skyline. But Astrid couldn't really see all the hues of color as she started to have a mild panic attack as all her confidence was evaporating rapidly.

"Astrid girl, breathe," Ruffnut said as she held her hand. "Breathe,"

"Bus driver please look for me," Astrid pleaded as she squeezed Ruffnut's hand. "Because I can't bear to see what I might see." Astrid took a deep breath and murmured "A simple yellow ribbon, just a simple yellow ribbon."

Astrid closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself from simply bolting. She could feel the bus stopping and then suddenly she heard cheering. Her eyes snapped open and she sees all the passengers cheering and clapping. They were pointing at something and Astrid looked to her right and her eyes widened comically. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A hundred or more yellow ribbons were attached to that old oak tree and fluttering in the wind. And below that old oak tree stood a very familiar, auburn-haired man.

Astrid stood up from her seat lightning fast and would have clambered out of one of the windows if Alvin hadn't opened the door quickly. She bolted from the bus and tackled Hiccup to the ground before he could even meet her halfway.

"Oof" Hiccup uttered as the wind got knocked out of him and he lay on the ground with Astrid straddling him. "Why hello Milad-" He was cut off as Astrid planted a very firm and passionate kiss on his lips while the whole damn bus wolf-whistled.

**-The End-**


End file.
